Things just happen
by jessica1992ily
Summary: Im Isabella Marie swan now Cullen and im wriitng u my story on how i became the lucky woman i am today married to a perfect man that was once ur music professor and having a baby well still in college bella 19 edward 27 bella story to you all. 1st fanfic


Im new at this don't hurt me this is just for fun . im not good at writing so yeah 1st fan fic. so tell me if i should go on

summary:

Im Isabella Marie swan now Cullen and im wriitng u my story on how i became the lucyk woman i am today married to a perfect man that was once ur music professor and having a baby well still in college having people talk about how wrong it is to be together yet u know its fate . bella 19 edward 27 and going though all of this bella tell u the story from the night she finds out she pregnant on...(not good at summary's ) 1st fan fiction

**I do NOT own Twilight or anything else Twilight related.**

Bella pov.

Seeing the two little blue lines on the stick I held in my hands in front of me scared the living shit out of me, come on I'm only 19 years old and in college and for the first time I try to live a little and decided to lose my virginity I end up getting PRAGNET. I have 3 words for my self " Things just happen " but that was also one the best and worst days in my life.

I'm Isabella Marie Swan C. ,but I go by Bella and this is my story on how my life got to be so Great

A perfect husband and amazing child and now another on its way, but as for now im thinking back to those days before I found out I was pregnant ,back then I was what people called a good girl of course that is what happens when u are raised by a cop, and no one want to hangout with u or invite you to party's because in the end everyone though if they invite the chiefs kid that somehow they all get in trouble for drinking and stuff. But the truth even if they did invite me I would have never have gone .I was the quite nerd ,one who would rather be reading then at the mall with other girls my age talking about boys. No I had more important things like writing because in my head back then that's all I cared about was wanting to become the next Jane Austen . For hours a day I would be either on my laptop writing up a storm or day dreaming of Ideas in my journal. Well I was in my own little world I didn't care much for having friends or going out doing normal things kids my age did I think in my whole life living in forks Washington I only had one friend Angela Weber and to tell u the truth I think she felt sorry for me, I mean if I was her I would feel sorry for myself. But I made it thought my life in high school pretty well except for the getting made fun of by Jessica Stanley and Tanya Denali the two easy girls ,meaning by they sleep with anyone for the hell of it even the teacher just to get an A ,I thought it was pretty sad if they had to make fun of people and have sex to make them feel better about them self , I mean the only thing that really got to me was that they always made fun of me for not having a mom , I mean a lot of people don't grow up with both parents so I thought what was wrong with that I mean I know my mother didn't want to be with me and my dad then she didn't have to stay .I mean I know it wrong and if she ever tried coming back into r live there is no way in hell she will, and for my dad ,I think he deserves what he has now me and sue Clearwater I mean she is perfect for him and I like her a lot they been together since I was about 10 and I fell like in some kind of way she was my mother and ill ever be so grateful for her, all the late night runs to the rite aid for tampons, or all the support she gave me on becoming anything I want to be , she was the 1st person who ask me for an autograph so she can he first person ever to have it in till my dad bought it off of her for $5 and a foot massage.

And for all the things she done for is the reason I see her like my mother and as for Charlie, I would say is the best dad in the world , okay maybe not the best but I really good one. Even thou he does talk a lot he always there to help me with my problems and hes even thanked me for not being a boy crazed teen coming home with a line of guys askin to go out with me , even thou I don't see why he would think I would have a line of them askin for me I mean im plain im nerdy and the simple fact that iv never had a boyfriend nor have I even been kissed till the night my son was conceived, I know right how does a woman live like that well I never really needed all that to make my self feel good .

I think that all changed the day I meet Edward Cullen ,I was trying to not to hate the fact that I had to take a music class for elective credit that I needed if I wanted to graduate early dam those stupid consoler thinking they know it all saying u need to take a music class to be a English major I still don't get it , bit I am thankful for it cause I wouldn't have what I have today "Edward" . many people would have thought I fall in love with a student but no ,Edward was my professor , yeah I know everyone was shocked but I didn't have a care in the world ,the first look into those green I eyes and I was hocked forever I didn't get why everyone acted the way they did the first time I brought him home for Christmas beak I mean he was only 27 and me being 19 everyone thought it was wrong but I thought it was Fate that brought use together and that the fact is that he kept telling who care what other think . Which was true it only mattered what we thought of each and that night was the first night we made love not just sex like the first time this time it meant FOREVER.

And that's how iv made so far in my life by Edward and my family and most important person beside Edward is our son Mason. His my most accomplished thing in life and also the best. Now Im writing you guys my story and it all starts now remembering how my family came to be. Just by holding that little blue

stick in my hands with 2 lines showing me that I was 19 and pregnant and didn't know what I was going to do now im going to write to you guys from that moment on.

A/N

Okay I know it not that good but this is my first fan fiction ever writing I thought I would try out writing since I only read it but I had so many good Ideas so I thought I would write

Im not a writer nor do I want to be one I just wanted to try it it out so far I like it but don't blame me if I get writer block and for all the mistakes , if u don't get the story bella is writing all this to u guys in a kind of journal book

So the next chapter is what happen after she see the little 2 lines saying she pregnant so don't get mad at me cause im not good at this

Okay tell me if u want me to continue cause if u don't I can always think of other ideas to write about

-jessica


End file.
